frio y salvaje
by salem misao
Summary: la busqueda por clientas los lleva a crear esta pareja, que poco a poco se vuelve real KYOUYA X MORI pareja freak
1. Chapter 1

El dia era soleado...no tenia nada de especial, era un clima templado y con poca brisa...sip comun hasta los huesos, pero es a tra vez de aquella normalidad que algo poco mas que anormal ocurre, algo demasiado secreto y oscuro como para contarlo, es mas prefiero que sean ustedes quienes lo vean...

Frio y salvaje 

El trato

Dentro del prestigioso establecimiento que es la escuela Ouran , un pequeño y alegre club funciona, usando como centro de reunion la tercera sala de musica del modesto establecimiento... es en esta donde el renombrado club de acompañantes para señoritas ejerce su noble tarea, es aquí donde ejerce el Host Club o club de anfitriones de la escuela Ouran. Es cerca de la hora de salida cuando el club abre sus puertas a jóvenes con un hambre de pasión y romance sin igual, tanto por sus clientes como por sus anfitriones... en una esquina oculta cerca de la ventana una apasionada escena se daba...escena que hace semanas se habia vuelto recurrente.

es-espera...ya ...ah! van a llegar...los demas – su voz se tornaba grave y entrecortada

entonces...me detengo...- su voz siempre estoica tenia un tono algo jugueton

no...pero...demonios!!- un golpe seco resuena por la habitación antre el golpe de una espalda contra el suelo

me...pregunto que ...dirian – consulta con sorna

je...mas que obvio...nos odiarian- se burla con pesar

si...son nuestros amigos...no deberían- afirma con ingenuidad

vamos sempai...sea realista...- da por terminada la discusión

si...- pero es cortado por los labios del otro...al parecer hoy seria el dia que consiguieran acabar con lo que siempre empezaban...tal vez

hace dos semanas

hi!!!!!!!!!!- resuenan las felinas voces de los sincronizados gemelos Hitachiin

ohayo Kaoru y Hikaru- saluda con amabilidad la natural Haruhi

Neee...Haruhi, ¿qué haces?- cosultan apoyándose sobre los hombros de la joven

Eh! Bueno... solo preparaba te...¿desean probar un poco?- ofrece con una gran sonrisa

Seguro!- acercando sus tazas, pero el ruido de la puerta abriendose les interrumpe

...- al entrar solo cierra con brusquedad acercándose a Haruhi se sirve te, y se lo lleva al sillon donde prácticamente se arroja en el

etto?...Kyoya-sempai ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunta acercándose al de lentes

...- este solo toma un sorbo de su te, para luego pasárselo a Haruhi y con una mirada seria le dice- esta muy liviano cargalo mas

ah!...bueno 0.0 – toma la taza y procede

ne...Kyoya-sempai ¿y esas ojeras?- consulta con soltura Hikaru

nada que te importe- responde viéndolo a los ojos con su mayor mirada de hielo

Hikaru, no moleste al sempai- le reprende Kaoru

Tome..ahora esta cargado- le afrece la taza

Arigatou Haruhi, dime ¿dónde esta nuestro atolondrado presidente?- consulta con pereza

Eh!...la verdad no lo se , no lo vi al llegar, de hecho somos los unicos que hemos llegado

Mmhh...- sigue tomando su te, hasta que se escucha la puerta abrirse

Ohayo!- saluda la cantarina voz de honey que viene sobre su guardian

Hn...- gran aporte de Mori U

Bueno ahora falta solo ese atolondrado- menciona con calma

( una hora después)

maldito señor !!! Llevamos una hora esperándolo!!!- grita furico Hikaru

es extraño...Tamaki-sempai no suele ser impuntual – medita Haruhi

ne!... vengan a ver- llama honey la atención de todos- el pobre de kyo-chan se durmió esperando a tama-chan - sonrie con dulzura mostrándole a todos como Kyoya dormia apacible

realmente el sempai estaba cansado- sonrie Haruhi con preocupación

realmente no parece el esta demasiado tranquilo- corta con sorna Hikaru

no molestes, creo que se ve tierno asi- sonrie Kaoru

mori-sempai ¿no le molesta?- consulta Haruhi

ie...- es la sencilla respuesta de este mirando al joven que tranquilamente dormia en su hombro

jejeje... es mejor que lo dejemos alli no? Taka-chan – sonrie honey

hai

¿por que no mejor lo llevamos a su casa?

No cuentes con nosotros Haruhi...- cantan al unísono los gemelos

Yo no puedo haru-chan...tengo que comer muchos pasteles - un rotundo no por parte de honey

Mmhh...- es entonces que con sumo cuidado se levanta sin despertarlo, tomándolo en brazos aun dormido- Mitsukuni...me llevo el auto, luego lo envio por ti- menciona con calma Mori, para luego mirar a Haruhi – vamos

Eh!!0.0 si enseguida!!- toma las cosas de Kyoya y le sigue

en las afueras del colegio

El joven seguía dormido en brazos de Mori que lo cargaba hasta su auto seguido por Haruhi, al llegar la joven abre la puerta y con mucho cuidado introducen al de lentes, al tiempo que lo hace el mayor.

aquí tiene el bolso de Kyoya-sempai- le pasa el objeto al mayor- ¿no tendra problemas para llegar?

Ie...explicale a Tamaki-kun...si llega- le comenta mientras cierra la puerta

Bien, adios sempai- se despide la castaña, al tiempo que el auto parte

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando consiguió divisar la mansión Ootori, al tiempo observo al que dormia a su lado. Al detenerse el vehículo se baja ayudado por el chofer, cargando al de anteojos. Al tocar una empleada atiende agradeciendo las molestias y timando la maleta lo guia a la habitación del joven Ootori, al llegar coloca la maleta en el escritorio para proceder a irse, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mori que durante todo el rato miro a la criada ahora se ve solo de pie en la enorme habitación de Kyoya. Al divisar la cama se acerca a ella, depositando el cuerpo del otro, le observa un rato para luego buscar por la habitación una manta con la cual cubrirlo, al encontrarla procede a taparle pero al hacerlo el joven despierta, abre pausamente los ojos, viendo con confusión todo, hasta toparse con los oscuros orbes del mayor, pestañea varias veces con duda.

- ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- consulta sentándose en su cama

- te traje hasta aquí- contesta mientras se sienta en la cama de Kyoya, dándole la espalda a este

- ¿por qué?- vuelve a preguntar

te quedaste dormido en el host- responde sin prisas

eh!...mmmh...ya veo, entonces supongo que debo agradecértelo sempai- se acomoda los anteojos nervioso

nh...de nada- contesta firmemente como siempre

supongo entonces que Tamaki nunca llego ¿o me equivoco?

Hai... ¿tenias que decirle algo?- le observo directamente

Veo que sos muy perceptivo...en efecto tenia algo que decirles a todos, lo que pasa es que hice una encuesta en la pagina del host y descubri cosas interesantes- menciona fascinado

Nh...¿cómo que?- Kyoya sonrie, no muchas veces sostenia conversaciones con Mori y parecia que esta seria interesante

Al parecer a las mujeres les interesa mucho el genero de la animacion llamado yaoi, el cual trata de las relaciones amorosas entre hombres, eso explica el porque los gemelos tienen tanto publico- concluye despatandose, le habia dado algo de calor

Ya veo...y eso querias decirnos- mas que preguntar afirmaba

Entre otras cosas, tambien planeaba anunciar la creación de una nueva pareja dentro de este genero- sonrie al ver un poco de sorpresa en el mayor

Pero...¿quiénes serian?- consulta con verdadero interes

La verdad no lo se, era eso de lo que queria hablarles, pero tengo algunas ideas

Como cual? – pregunta de prisa

Eh...creo que Haruhi y Tamaki harian buena pareja, y como las chicas no lo saben crearan que es yaoi- sonrie ante su brillante plan

¿y yaoi de verdad?- consulta con su estoico rostro

bueno...lo pense pero no se me ocurrio ninguna, como veras no podemos separar a los gemelos, por ende solo quedamos 5, de ellos no creo que honey sea buena opcion porque su papel es muy requerido, por ello solo quedamos 4 y de hay no me convence ninguna combinación- mientras habla coloca su mano en su menton en pose pensativa

es cierto

si lo piensas, las parejas que podrían haber serian: Tamaki y Haruhi que es la que mas me agrada, Tamaki y yo, pero no le veo futuro...- hace una pausa algo extraña y mori nota un dejo de tristeza en los ojos del otro- la otra seria yo y Haruhi, pero tampoco me agrada, otra serias tu y Haruhi que tambien podria ser atractiva pero probablemente a Tamaki le de un ataque y eso...

te falto una- le ve de reojo

je...no lo creo – desvia la mirada

si, te falto- le clava mas la mirada

tal vez, pero sabes que esa tampoco tiene futuro

¿por qué?- aquello ya se le hacia raro a Kyoya

no creo que seamos buena pareja- esa frase le sono forzada, como si no creyese en ella

si podria resultar...pero no quieres intentar- razona Mori ante la sorprendida mirada de Kyoya

vaya...nunca crei que quisieses participar-sonrie con complicidad

nh...sabes que no me uni por cuenta propia, pero no por eso me negare a ayudar

cierto, muy cierto, pero si aceptases tendrías que dejar a honey solo ante las clientas- aquello serviria de prueba, asi comprobaria si Mori estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por el host

no hay problema, ademas...- eso sono raro, hasta parecia aliviado ante la petición

ademas que.. aquí hay algo, tu jamas aceptarias dejar a honey solo ¿qué ocurre?

Nh...sus clientas...me asustan- conluye sumamente sonrojado, ante la cara de 0.0 de Kyoya

Asu-asustar?!...¿cómo es eso?- duda en si escucho bien

Es que...me ven con cara de asesinato... cuando me acerco a honey- gota de parte Kyoya, al parecer Mori sufria de los arranques de celos de las clientas de honey

Ya veo, asi que preferirias hacer pareja de alguien mas ¿no?- sonrie divertido

...- afirma con la cabeza

bien, entonces, ¿qué te pareceria ser mi pareja?- por algun motivo les sono en otro sentido, tal vez solo seria su imaginación

bien...- aquello seria chistoso, realmente le haria gracia

pero...puedo pedirle un favor, no le diga a nadie de que esto esta planeado, quiero ver como reaccionan ante esa imagen- sonrie con maldad

¬¬ bien, pero le advertire a honey ...no quiero que piense mal -.-

esta bein, solo a honey-sempai, pero que este no hable

hai

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Frio y salvaje 

Derritiéndose

El dia habia comenzado y el plan que Kyoya habia fraguado daria inicio en la hora de almuerzo. Por los pasillos del instituto ouran , caminaba Mitsukuni Haninozuka feliz de la vida, acompañado por su guardián Takashi Morinozuka , este se encontraba bastante nervioso, cosa que su rostro no dejaba ver, pero que sus manos expresaban perfectamente, puesto que el bien envuelto obento que traia estaba siendo estrujado por estas.

-jejejeje...vamos taka-chan, no es algo tan grave relajate- sonreia honey trepándose a sus hombros

-no se en que pensaba cuando acepte- confiesa sonrojándose levemente, casi imperceptible pero que honey logro ver

-no te preocupes, si a kyo-chan se le ocurrio debe ser buena idea

eso espero- pronuncia para volver a su rostro estoico

bien, aquí es , tranquilo todo saldra bien- se baja para dejar a su primo entrar a la sala

abre la puerta despacio y automáticamente todos centran sus miradas en el, calmadamente ingresa a la sala acercándose al ultimo puesto, alli se detiene observando al que alli sentado esta.

-ohayo...Mori-sempai- saluda animadamente Kyoya desde su puesto

-ohayo Kyoya-kun- saludo algo parco eso no le agradaba mucho

-¿a que ha venido?- consulta con una sonrisa, sobra decir que todos observaban la escena

nh...yo...-aquello le costaba sobremanera pero hizo uso de todo su estoiquisidad- te he traido esto- menciono sin tono alguno

eh! ¿qué cosa sempai?- por alguna razon vio una mirada de reproche por parte de Kyoya, entonces lo noto, ¿y el obento?

Taka-chan!!- llamo una cantarina voz desde la puerta- olvidaste el obento que le preparaste a kyo-chan!!- grito con ternura honey mientras agitaba la mano y con la otra le mostraba el obento, obviamente todos se voltearon a verle mientras que los murmullos aumentaban

En serio has traido eso para mi??- consulta con inocencia fingida Kyoya, mientras que Mori se debatia si la furia de la clientas de honey era mejor o peor que eso, las miradas lo acosaban inevitablemente se sonrojo fue alli cuando...

MOEEEEEEEEE!!!- todas la alumnas del curso gritaban a todo pulmon, mientras Kyoya sonreia ante su triunfo

Toma kyo-chan, taka-chan lo hizo con mucho cariño para ti- concluyo honey dando el golpe de gracia para que todas gritaran hasta quedar sin voz

Arigatou Mori-sempai, no tenia porque molestarse- agradece con elegancia, mientras analiza la situación, tal vez no era mala idea aumentar la tensión- me gustaria darle algo a cambio sempai, pero no tengo nada...salvo-

Sabia que se jugaba la vida, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria Mori, pero aun asi lo intentaria, seria la táctica perfecta para consolidar la nueva pareja, se acerco al rostro de Mori con la intención de besarle la mejilla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, el mayor se giro con la intención de enfrentarle fue alli cuando sus labios se tocaron ante toda la clase de Kyoya, algunos curiosos que llegaron atraídos por los moes!! Y honey, quienes veian perplejos como Kyoya y Mori se besaban...dos hombre besándose y ademas ESOS HOMBRES!!!! Ambos paralizados no se movían mientras sus labios seguían unidos, el primero en reaccionar fue Mori quien rapidamente se separo, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, fue alli que todo exploto, todas gritaban y se desmayaban y los hombre shokeados no entendían nada, honey vio que aquello no iba bien y despidiéndose de todos se llevo a Mori de alli, mientras Kyoya aun sin habla sostenia el obento.

A la hora de la salida, todos lo miembros del host estaban llegando al tercer salon de musica, con la intención de comenzar sus actividades, pero fueron interrumpidos por un motor de alto voltaje que traia consigo a Rengue.

-oh!.jojojojojo (su clásica risa)les traigo big news- saluda en la sima

-que...achus!!- estornuda el pobre señor, que debido a un resfriado habia faltado el dia anterior, y ahora solo podia limpiarse y estornudar con una manta arropado en el sofa- ¿que hay Rengue-chan?- logro ponunciar antes de volver a estornudar

-jojojojo, he descubierto algo verdaderamente impactante y fuera de serie- dramatiza la joven

-¿qué es? ¿qué es? Rengue-chan – canturrean los gemelos

-es algo tan increíble que no encuentro las palabras para describirlo-se arroja al suelo como actriz sobreactuada

-vamos cuenta... sonreía Kyoya con nerviosismo, tenia la ligera sospecha de saber que era

-Kyoya-sempai, realmente nunca lo creí de usted- llora desconsolada, ese presentimiento de Kyoya se confirmaba solo

-vamos... Rengue, no puede ser tan grave como para que actúes así- apacigua Haruhi, mientras honey veía de reojo la espantada expresión de su primo, al parecer sospechaban lo mismo

-! claro que es grave!!! MIRA!!!!- y sin preámbulos muestra una fotografía a todos, fotografía en la cual salían Kyoya y Mori... besándose

Nadie parecía reaccionar, todos tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos desorbitados, y veían con absoluto desconcierto ¿qué demonios era aquello?, Kyoya al observar dicha reacción, y siendo sincero no esperaba otra, decide intervenir mientras que Mori se encontraba cual Tamaki, en una esquina ocultando su vergüenza.

-veo que ha causado el impacto que deseaba – menciona ajustándose los anteojos

Eh!!...entonces... es cierto??-0.0- consulta Haruhi con duda

Cierto que? ¿la foto? Ahh...eso, en realidad es trucada pero la idea es lo importante- menciona de forma tan creíble que todos voltean para escucharle.

Por casua...achus!!!!!...ah... decía ..por casualidad no será un nuevo marketing??- consulta el rey mientras se limpia

En efecto, gracias a una encuesta que he realizado he descubierto que si creamos una nueva pareja tendremos mas publicado...y resulta que ya encontre la indicada

O sea...que tendremos competencia!!!!!- alegan los gemelos ante lo que consideraban una ofensa

Si...una sana competencia, pero no se preocupen, su publico no es el que busco, a ellas ya les tenemos encantadas, lo que deseo es atraer a otras que gustan de este genero pero no del incesto, así cubriremos todos los públicos- concluye triunfante, ese fue un rescate perfecto ante la situación de la foto

OH...ya veo, pero Kyoya-sempai ¿por qué ustedes? – consulta Haruhi

Si Kyoya, ¿por qué esa pareja?- consulta el rey desde su sillon

Era la mas apropiada y ayer hablando con el sempai, este estuvo de acuerdo

Eh!!...Mori-sempai ¿estuvo de acuerdo con esto?- es entonces que los gemelos miran al susodicho, que al notar las miradas voltea a verles, y como al parecer esperaban una respuesta...

Ah...- contesta a modo de afirmación

Great!!! Entonces esto esta trucado????- consulta rengue quien hasta entonces escuchaba

Si!...¿qué creías?- sudaba frío el host demoníaco

NE? Kyo-chan ¿van a comenzar hoy a actuar?- sonreía Honey muy divertido por la estratega del de lentes

En efecto honey-sempai, la actuación comienza hoy mismo...

Las puertas del salón de música se abrían a jóvenes llenas de romanticismo que buscaban con quienes desahogarse, además de las clientes habituales, otras muchas se acercaban curiosas, todas venían atraídas por un extraño rumor...¿yaoi en el host?

-escuche que habia otra pareja yaoi, ¿sera verdad?- comenta una chica

siiii!!yo los vi!!! Y fue tan ...MOEEEEE!!!- alucina otra chica

y dime...¿quiénes son?-

no lo vas a creer, son...KYAA!! Kyoya-sempai y Mori-sempai

KYYAAAAA!!! En serio???!! MOEEEEEEEE- ¬¬U(NA: que interactiva)

Ya adentro la imagen que se forma es algo bizarra , pero por lo demas atractiva, y sumamente tierna. En la entrada, como siempre se encuentran los miembros recibiendo a sus clientas, pero dentro de la escena destaca un detalle que pasaria desapercibido sino fuera por el radar yaoi de sus fieles clientas, entre los miembros que estaban en su acostumbrada posición de pie alrededor del rey que yacia sentado, dos miembros salian de lo comun, y aquello se debia a que ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas. En efecto entre los miembros, dos estaban tomados de la mano. De inmediato los moe llenaron la habitación dejando sordos a unos cuantos.el de lentes se acerca al oido del mas alto para llamar la atención y anunciarle algo de pasada.

preparese sempai, que ya es hora del espectáculo- el otro solo afirma al tiempo que se acerca mas al otro

to be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Frio y salvaje Mas alla de lo planeado 

El host estaba abarrotado de chicas que emocionadas venia con la esperanza de mas sorpresas por parte de aquellos hermosos jóvenes, entre estas las esperanza de un nuevo yaoi entre ellos, el nacimiento de una nueva pareja. A simple vista todo salia normal, Haruhi sirviendo café instantáneo, los gemelos abrazando su incestoso amor, Kyoya sacando cuentas, Tamaki rodeado de chicas que le servian sopa de pollo a su congestionado principe azul y Honey sentado con Mori comiendo pasteles. Todo era normal a simple vista y aquello tenia en suspenso a las clientas, todas habian escuchado los rumores de que el host salvaje y taciturno habia ido a la sala del host frio y calculador y que alli se habian besado, por ello todas esperaban ansiosas a que ello se repitiera, pero nada indicaba aquello, ambos actuaban normales e incluso distantes, cosa que desesperaba a todos, incluyendo a los host que no creian aun que el plan de Kyoya resultara, por 4 sencillas razones:

1ª --- nadie confiaba en las habilidades de actuación de Mori (poco creible como seme)

2ª--- nadie confiaba en que Kyoya actuara como uke, (nunca hace nada el mismo siempre ordena a otros)

3ª--- nadie sabia si resultaran como pareja (a lo mejor eran una aberración)

4ª--- algunos host creian que aquella relacion seria truncada por otros (honey al sentirse solo llamaria a Mori con el y la pareja acabaria y de igual forma si Tamaki solo comenzaba a actuar como presidente y dejaba la grande y Kyoya tuviera que acudir en su ayuda¬¬U)

en fin , los obstáculos eran muchos y nadie veia accion de parte de los susodichos, pero entre este velo de misterio, una luz aparecio, de la nada, Mori se levantado de su asiento, al lado de honey.

-¿pasa algo Taka-chan? – consulta el rubio

ah...- responde este, para luego dirigirse hacia donde otro host estaba, sobra decir que todos, absolutamente TODOS en el host voltearon a ver la escena

Kyoya-kun- llamo el joven alto

Si, sempai- respondio el otro sin voltear la vista del ordenador

Necesito hablar contigo...- volteo a ver a todos los que lo observaban y agrego- a solas...- eso fue suficiente para que la ola de moes comenzara

Gomen...pero estoy ocupado- 0.0 de parte de Mori y de todos en el host...el mayor no entendían, según lo planeado se irian a un lugar apartado dejando que la imaginación del colectivo hiciera el resto, pero aquella respuesta no era la adecuada, entonces cayo en cuenta de que tendría que improvisar y aquello no era su fuerte

Kyoya... es urgente- respondio algo parco, pero en realidad estaba nervioso

Ya le dije que no puedo, espere para después- otra negativa, aquello comenzo a molestarle y ademas de que en todo momento no le habia visto a los ojos sino que a ese baka computador, y sobre todo lo que mas le molestaba eran esas insidiosas miradas en su nuca, se sentia acosado, a veces pensaba en ir a sentarse y acabar con aquello de una vez, pero recordo el motivo por el cual estaba alli

hace unos dias

Sempai...- consulto una muchacha al mas alto, mientras el rubio comia junto a otras clientas

Ah..-respondio como siempre

¿qué es lo que pretende? ¡hasta donde planea llevar esta farsa?!- menciono molesta, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Mori escuchase

¿de que hablas?0.0 – hablo sorprendido

cree que no lo se, todos lo sabemos, usted nos hace creer que lo cuida porque es su primo, pero tiene otras intenciones- menciono cual veneno la maldita muchacha- es obvio que sus unicas intenciones son aprovecharse del pobre de honey, maldito pervertido

0.0...- Mori no lo creia, como una dama podia hablarle asi, estaba muy choqueado

asi es ya lo sabemos, por eso venimos siempre, para proteger a honey de ti, maldito hentai...- al decir eso, todas le voltearon a ver con sus peores miradas, mientras honey ajeno a todo estaba con Haruhi pidiéndole mas pastel.

ahora

Aquella escena se repitio durante dias, las escenas de odio hacia su persona no cesaban y no le encontraba solucion, si se alejaba de honey este le buscaria y aunque le explicase este no le creería, no tenia muchas opciones, fue por ello que accedio a interpretar estas ridículas escenas y ademas se habia puesto en vergüenza ante toda la escuela gracias a las "grandes ideas" de Kyoya, al besarse "accidentalmente" cosa que dudaba profundamente, a este punto ya habia hecho el ridículo, y ya le odiaban no tenia mucho que perder y si aquélla relacion funcionaba se desharia del acoso de las clientas de honey por ello llego a una conclusión ya se habia metido en ello, no tenia nada de malo interpretarlo como querian todos, si querian un seme, se los daria y que mejor forma de hacerlo que controlando a su pareja, en ocasiones las revistas yaoi de los gemelos servian de algo.

Kyoya...- hablo con voz profunda y autoritaria, el de lentes se sorprendio

¿qué pasa sempai?- no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre lo que vendría

mirame a los ojos cuando te hablo- una orden directa que estremecio a todos, Mori siempre era relajado, y las pocas veces que hablaba lo hacia en tono neutro, ahora incluso parecia molesto

...- Kyoya estaba algo intimidado asi que accedio ante el pedido- si, sempai-volteando a verlo

aquello esperara, tu vienes conmigo...ahora...- las miradas se volvían mas intensas y Kyoya no ocultaba su sorpresa a lo que para el era una reaccion fuera de serie

si...sempai-ante la duda prefirió obedecer, levantándose se para frente al sempai

tu tenias algo que decirme ¿cierto?- la mirada del sempai se neutralizo y tenia un dejo de nerviosismo, alli Kyoya comprendio que era una improvisación desesperada por parte del sempai, y cayo en cuenta de que era su turno actuar

si. La verdad...- movio con nerviosismo el nudo de su corbata para interpretar mejor su papel de uke- yo...sempai...hay algo que deseo confesarle hace bastante tiempo ya...- Kyoya se felicitaba mentalmente por ser tan buen actor, mientras de reojo veia a su publico en un increíble silencio esperando pacientes la proxima declaración- yo...yo...tal vez ya se haya dado cuenta, demo ...deseo decirselo directamente...yo-pausa dramatica

El suspenso era increíble, todos incluyendo los host estaban nerviosos, todas veian ilusionadas la escena, ver al host demoniaco actuando de uke era una vision celestial segun las clientas, y ver a host mudo reaccionar de forma posesiva y autoritaria lo dejaba como un seme de primera. Los host reaccionan de diversas formas: los gemelos tras su molestia inicial optaron por fotografiar a la pareja, mientras Haruhi veia con una gran gota la magistral actuación de Kyoya, "ese sujeto haria lo que fuera por dinero, incluso hacerle de gay" entre otros pensamientos cruzaban la mente del host natural, Tamaki estaba algo anonadado por la actuación de ambos, eran bastantes convincentes como pareja y estaba algo ilusionado al verlos juntos, mientras rengue relataba lo ocurrido con ensoñacion y honey...bueno el comia pasteles ajeno a todo, estaba algo molesto por la poca atención que le brindaban, pero solo un poco (NA: casi le saca el relleno al pobre usa-chan ¬¬U). La pausa se estaba alargando mucho, pero es que a Kyoya se le habia ido la inspiración y no tenia ni mas minima idea de cómo declararse, asi que una idea fugaz paso por su mente, que procesándola bien, no era tan mala, y ya la habia intentado y la reaccion habia sido positiva, asi que no habria inconveniente de realizarla de nuevo...al menos eso pensaba.

Timidamente, o esa era la intención...acerco sus brazos al cuello del sempai, este ya habia supuesto hacia donde iban sus intenciones, asi que como una leve venganza por dejarlo a la deriva con la actuación, decidio tomar las riendas del asunto, después de todo haria bien su papel de seme.

Rapidamente tomo las manos de Kyoya atrayéndole hacia si mismo, al tiempo que baja la cara para enfrentar al de lentes, este repentino gesto saca al de lentes de su concentrada actuación sorprendiéndose a mas no poder. Todos veian con fervor la nueva escena, minuto a minuto el poderio del seme era mas evidente, al punto que los propios host no se lo creian...¿cuándo fue que Mori-sempai era capaz de controlar a Kyoya? ¿era humanamente posible controlar a Kyoya?!!! Al parecer si...

Cuando ambos rostros estaban muy cerca, Kyoya sintio el tibio aliento del sempai en su rostro y extrañamente sintio mucho calor, fue alli que el moe exploto. La imagen mas increíble se presentaba : Kyoya estaba nervioso y sonrojado ante Mori

kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son mas lindos que los gemelos- gritaba una

hacen tan linda pareja!!!!!!- soñaba otra

realmente son buenos actores...-menciona Haruhi sorprendida por el realismo de la escena

ambos rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro...Mori planeaba quedarse asi un rato y luego dejarlo para dar la ilusion y asi crear una escena romántica similar a la de los gemelos, pero Kyoya estaba demasiado confundido, esa cercania le gustaba y extrañamente deseaba que Mori se acercara mas, por algun motivo deseaba repetir la escena que accidentalemente se habia dado en su salon. Kyoya era analítico al máximo, nada se le escapaba, pero sus instintos le dictaban una solo orden: "acercase". Y deseaba hacerlo, lo mejor de todo era que tenia la excusa perfecta, era solo parte de la actuación, solo una forma de ganar mas publico, solo eso, no era nada personal.

Asi con esas convicciones, decidio actuar. Acerco sus labios el corto trecho que habia hasta los de Mori, para finalmente besarle...

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a dicha accion...ambos tenian los labios juntos, no era un beso apasionado, mas bien un simple roce, Kyoya tenia los ojos cerrados y Mori le veia sin expresión, mientras que todos veian con enorme sorpresa la escena. Luego de un tiempo prudente Mori se alejo quedando de frente con Kyoya quien aun no habria los ojos, fue al separarse que las reacciones no se hicieron de esperar...las mujeres aullaban descontroladas, algunas ardian en las llamas del moe, mientras otras se desmayaban, rengue aullaba emocionada, mientras que los miembros del host estaban mas que asombrados. Sabian que Kyoya haria lo que fue por ganar dinero y crear renonmbre para su apellido, y sabian que a Mori todo le daba igual, pero jamas supusieron que llegarian al punto de besar a un hombre, un ser de su mismo sexo y frente a todos sus conocidos. Mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral, hasta que fue el host nuetral quien hablo primero.

realmente son buenos actores, hasta saben besarse de mentira- menciono Haruhi sin mucha convicción

de...mentira??- pregunto Hikaru

si!!!! OH! Yes...realmente creian que se besarian de verdad, claro que no, yo como rey siempre supe que todo era fingido- sonrie el host king, quien recien ahora reacciona de su estupor

bueno... ya todo termino, es hora de irse señoritas- mencionan los Hitachiin, miestras escoltan a la salida a sus clientas, quienes se recogen y llevan aun anonadadas por el yaoi

nee? Kyoya!!- llama el host king a su amigo que aun estaba quieto y con los ojos cerrados, hace mucho que Mori, se habia ido a sentar con honey- Kyoya!!!

Que quieres?- responde arreglando sus anteojos y volviendo a su computadora

Etto...es que estabas muy callado y me asuste- responde con sinceridad

Nada , solo hacia calculos mentales, al menos, según mi estimación inicial, hemos doblado el numero de clientas, menciona con su clásica sonrisa triunfante

Honto!! – grita emocionado el host king

Vaya...era notorio que eran mas, pero nunca crei que tantas 0.0- se asombra Haruhi

Hai...y si seguimos con esta actuación, a lo mejor triplicamos el numero-saca cuentas el host frio – asi como vamos te quitaremos el titulo de king- menciona con burla

Okaa-san!!! Eres muy mala – le saca la lengua el rubio

Takashi...-llama quedo el otro rubio a su acompañante que hasta el minuto descansaba en el sillon con los ojos cerrados

Ah...- responde ante el llamado

Ese beso...no fue una actuación ¿o me equivoco?- consulta tranquilo el dulce host

Ie...Kyoya se lo esta tomando en serio...- menciona sin alterarse

Ten cuidado, no vaya a hacer que la actuación se vuelva muy real...- aconseja el sota, antes de ir por mas pastel

...- Mori no responde, solo observa a Kyoya en silencio...asi como iban, eso se volveria real...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Frio y salvaje 

domesticandote

-entonces...como debe llamarle de ahora en mas- consulta en un ronroneo

-Ootori-san...aunque...siempre le he llamado por el nombre...es tonto ahora hacerlo por el apellido- menciona meditabundo

-pero es que asi le damos un efecto mas formal y mas frio a vuestro trato- menciona otra voz, similar a la anterior

-Mori-sempai tiene razon, dejenlo que le diga por su nombre no mas- menciona la host natural

-a todo esto, se ¿han dado cuenta que Mori-sempai habla mas ahora?- consulta en un susurro el host king a los gemelos gatunos

-hai!... Kyoya-sempai se lo pidio, para interactuar mas con la clientela- mencionan al unísono

-lo prefiero asi...Mori-sempai solo habla lo necesario, pero ahora se explaya mas y eso brinda un aire mas familiar- sonrie el host king

-a todo esto ¿dónde esta honey-sempai?- ante la duda del host natural. Todos voltean a ver al host salvaje

-mmh...fue a comer pastel con sus clientas- menciona con un tono algo bajo

-¿por qué no le acompaño?- consulta Haruhi

-ellas...no me dejaron ir- menciona con un aura depresiva alrededor

Aunque Mori no les conto al resto del host el motivo real de porque acepto ser pareja de Kyoya, cada dia habian mas pruebas del porque. Era cada vez mas notorio el desprecio de las clientas de honey por el muchacho alto, incluso ahora iban a buscar al rubio al salon de clases dejando a Mori solo, motivo por el cual iba a la sala de Haruhi y se quedaba con ella y los gemelos hasta pasado el receso. O iban a buscarle para almorzar asi que Mori terminaba almorzando con alguno del host y en ocasiones solo. Todos veian como estas celosas clientas alejaban al rubio del moreno, pero al igual que Mori, ninguno se atrevia a intervenir, ya sea por miedo a represalias de las clientas o de Kyoya por correr a la clientela. Agregándole a esta afrenta de las clientas, se debe agregar el curioso comportamiento de Kyoya, que ahora no iba a almorzar con Tamaki y prácticamente huia del salon al receso con destino incierto, dejando al host king solo, motivo por el cual opto a la practica de Mori, yendo al salon de Haruhi y los gemelos para no quedarse solo.

Este grupo del host comian juntos en el comedor conversando tranquilamente, si se le puede llamar tranquilo a Tamaki tratando de darle la comida a Haruhi y los gemelos mostrándoles mangas yaois a Mori y dándole consejos para su actuación. Estaban en esto cuando alguien muy conocido y sonriente llego

ohayo!...veo que comen muy amenamente-

okaa-san!!! Donde estabas??? Dejaste a otoo-san y nuestra hija solos!!- reclama el rubio al sonriente chico de lentes

en realidad Kyoya-sempai, a parte del host casi ni le vemos- menciona Haruhi

en que estaba?!- consultan los gemelos

mmm...- se acomoda los lentes- en asuntos privados que no les conciernen- mira muy seriamente a los gemelos

ni siquiera le diras a otto-san?!!!- pone ojitos de cachorro el host king

ie...Mori-sempai esta listo para la actuación de hoy?? – consulta ignorando al rubio, que termina en su esquina habitual

mmh...aun no me dices que haremos hoy...- mira de frente al otro quien sonrie mas si es posible

hai!.. lo habia olvidado, la actuación de hoy sera la mas increíble de todas- sonrie con malicia, poniendo nervioso a mas de uno

¿y que sera?- consulta Kaoru

je...si se los dijera perderia la gracia...Mori-sempai...¿puede acompañarme al salon de musica? Necesitamos ensayar- mira de frente al mayor quien levantándose de su asiento accede al pedido

ah...- ambos se alejan del grupo...para...ensayar

me pregunto que iran a hacer?- pregunta Haruhi

ni idea!!- mencionan al unísono los gemelos

en los pasillos de la escuela

¿me explicaras por casualidad que haremos hoy?- consulta después de un prolongado silencio

veo que haz seguido mi consejo y ahora estas mas comunicativo- sonrie de soslayo

si...aunque creo que los demas se asustaron- confiesa

no importa...ya se acostumbraran – menciona arreglándose los anteojos

aun asi, ¿por qué me hiciste un pedido tan extraño como ese?- le mira a los ojos

no es extraño, nunca haz sido muy comunicativo con los demas miembros, claro exceptuando a honey-sempai, por ello pense que ya que soy tu pareja podia pedirte que fueras mas atento con el resto del club, se que no dices todo lo que piensas asi que velo como una oportunidad de explayarte- mira de forma muy traviesa

mmh...esta bien, hablare mas...pero no porque tu me lo haz pedido, sino porque veo que Tamaki esta contento con este cambio- evade la mirada

estas algo molesto conmigo ¿por qué...Takashi?- le ve con sorna

no tienes mi confianza, asi que no te la tomes, aun soy tu sempai asi que tratame con respeto- menciona de forma severa, deteniéndose en el pasillo

eh!...pero que ocurre? Pense que ya que somos- le interrumpe

no somos pareja!!!- menciona de forma cortante y voz alta, casi como una reprenda

vamos no es para tanto...- le resta importancia mientras se detiene sin mostrarle la cara

creo que eres tu quien le da demasiada importancia a una simple actuación- menciona en voz seria

claro que no, ahora hágame el favor que caminar hasta el salón de música, tengo otras cosas que hacer- comenta como si nada

bien...pero asegúrate de darme una explicación contundente después- le ve de reojo

hai...sempai- le ve con rostro apesumbrado

...- Mori no habla, solo sigue caminando en dirección al salon del host

La luz de la luna de una noche fría iluminada  
La ciudad y las sombras proyectadas en las que me escondi

_No hay nada  
En lo que pueda creer nunca mas  
Entre la muchedumbre yendo y viniendo  
En el mundo monocromo  
Estaba agachando mi cabeza,pero_

He comprendido,con tus palabras  
Una sola flor acomodandose contra mis pies  
Como si persuadiéndome a mi mismo  
de que incluso si te he perdido,  
Yo no tendría miedo  
empecé a caminar...

Solo el silencio  
Entierra completamente mi pecho  
Incluso aunque yo viví  
Sin saber lo que quería  
Aún no entiendo  
El significado de dudar mas  
Dentro de la ciudad distorsionada  
Siento la corrección  
Pero estaba siendo barrido a lo largo

He comprendido,con tus palabras  
Una sola flor acomodándose contra mis pies  
Como si diciendome a mi mismo  
que incluso si te perdí  
No tendría miedo  
El tiempo pasa...

He comprendido,con tus palabras  
Una sola flor acomodándose contra mis pies  
Como si diciendome a mi mismo  
que incluso si te perdí  
No tendría miedo  
El tiempo pasa...  


es triste...je! bastante en verdad...no creo que sea posible, pero las pruebas son muchas.. tal vez si sea asi...creo que me enamore- comenta con pesar mirando la puerta- lo hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero no podia entrar antes...- finalmente cruza dicha puerta como si un condenado se tratase

te demoraste mucho- comenta casualmente, sirviéndole una taza de te

no era necesario- menciona viendo la taza

...- no dice nada, no era necesario, si bien ahora su habla era mas extensa, no era inecesaria

sempai... alguna vez... ¿ha tenido novia?- consulta revolviendo su te

a que viene la pregunta- le ve a los ojos, este corresponde

curiosidad- sonrie de soslayo

ie...he salido con algunas pero nada estable- le ve con duda

mmh...ya veo, entonces...ha besado antes – mas era para si que para el, siendo una triste afirmación

ah...-comenta viendo hacia donde iba todo eso- ¿fue tu primer beso?- consulta directamente y sin preámbulos

como cree sempai!!-sonrie cínicamente –pero eso no viene al tema, debemos planear lo que haremos hoy- menciona sorbiendo su te

fue tu primer beso- afirma sin preámbulos, ante esto Kyoya no hizo mas que seguir tomando te – supongo que al darte tu primer beso, te haz enamorado de mi- claramente lo afirmo y por la reaccion de Kyoya solo podia reafirmarlo, este se atoro y comenzo a toser ruidosamente

ah... ¿de que habla sempai?!- consulta con desesperación al conseguir respirar

no lo niegues-

no dice mas, solo se acerca a Kyoya y con cuidado acerca ambas manos al rostro del de anteojos, tomándolos y retirándolos con tranquilidad y sumo cuidado, Kyoya observaba con nerviosismo el accionar de su sempai, sonrojándose furiosamente, abrio sus labios con intenciones de hablar pero al ver el rostro del su sempai acercándose al suyo, no pudo mas que debilitarse y quedanse pasmado en su lugar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca le miro a los ojos y hablo con voz suave y calmada

si sientes eso por mi, yo no tengo problemas, pero creo que no deberíamos seguir con la actuación, eso solo te lastimara-

menciona para después retroceder con la intención de alejarse, es entonces que Kyoya reacciona, tomando del brazo a Mori, quien le ve de frente, sus miradas se sostienen al punto que Mori la evade, para dejar los lentes en la mesa y proceder a irse del salon, Kyoya le deja, para colocarse los lentes, y voltear a ver la espalda del mayor

la actuación seguira, llamalo desesperación, pero si es la unica forma de tener contacto contigo, la mantendré cueste lo que cueste

Mori detiene su caminar para mirar de reojo al muchacho tras de si, Kyoya se da cuenta que va de perder, siempre se habia dado cuenta que ni a honey ni a Mori, era capaz de manipular, ellos siempre estaban un paso delante de los planes de Kyoya, siendo una accion arriesgada irse en contra de alguno de ellos. Pero que le iba a hacer, cuando un Ootori quiere algo, lo obtiene, ya sea de buena o mala forma, y era asi como Kyoya habia subsistido toda su vida, siendo su unica forma de actuar ante estas situaciones.

serias capaz de manchar el apellido Ootori frente a todos? – le dice seriamente

aquello lo descoloco, ¿a que venia eso? ¿acaso era una prueba? Debia reconocer que aquella era una buena respuesta ante las amenazas suyas, probablemente una de las cosas que le llamo la atención de Mori era esa facilidad para decir lo preciso y a la vez obvio pero de forma compleja, o sea hacer con una breve frase que los demas vean en profundidad los hechos. Era cierto, si seguia con la actuación, tarde o temprano aquello llegaria a su padre y no queria ni imaginarse lo que este haria en una situación asi. Entonces en resumidas, solo habia una opcion para estar con su sempai, y esa era la mas difícil, esa era la buena

-tienes razon, entonces la unica forma de estar juntos es que usted se enamore de mi- era obvio que aquello era mas que imposible

no es tan complejo- menciona con calma

-eh!...¿a que se refiere?- claro que era complejo...o tal vez no

no es necesario ser tan profundos- ahora se gira para quedar frente a frente con el menor

no le entiendo – en verdad estaba muy confundido, no comprendia hacia donde iba esa conversación

si quieres estar conmigo...solo pídemelo – le ve con sinceridad, demostrándole que aquello era real. Pedírselo, solo necesitaba pedírselo y Mori seria suyo, era una excelente oferta que no pretendía rechazar

bien...je- sonrie con real felicidad y algo de autosatisfaccion- entonces Mori-sempai...- le ve a los ojos- desearia ser mi amante.?.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Frio y salvaje

La petición

-si quieres estar conmigo...solo pídemelo – le ve con sinceridad, demostrándole que aquello era real. Pedírselo, solo necesitaba pedírselo y Mori seria suyo, era una excelente oferta que no pretendía rechazar

-bien...je- sonríe con real felicidad y algo de autosatisfacción- entonces Mori-sempai...- le ve a los ojos- ¿desearía ser mi amante?-

···················································································································································

Las campanas resuenan en la escuela, y las jóvenes deseosas por romance y emociones se dirigen a aquel salón en donde se refugian todos sus anhelos y aspiraciones amorosas. Las puertas del tercer salon de musica se abren, mostrandose el Host Club, las clientas, como se les llama a las doncellas que acuden a este salon, hacen su ingreso, acercandose a quienes son sus joyas, aquellos muchachos que elevan su forma de ser de tal forma, que todas caen rendidas a sus pies.

-ahhh…Tamaki-sama, que felicidad que ya se haya recuperado- menciona una sentada al lado del joven rubio, aquel mestizo presidente del host, sonrie calidamente

-fue por vuestros cuidados, joven princesa, que pude recuperar mis fuerzas y volver a este lugar para complacerla- ante dicho comentario marcado por la majestuosidad caracteristica del Host King, las jóvenes solo pueden reaccionar suspirando y sonrojandose

-neee! Haru-chan!- resuena en el salon, la cantarina voz del loli shota del club- haru-chan ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañe- menciona el pequeño rubio apretando los pantalones de la castaña

-estaba aquí sempai, ¿acaso no me vio?- menciona de forma casual, con una pequeña gota en su sien

-ahh…-menciona como pensandolo, y tras un prolongado silencio -¿me das pastel?

-hai- responde desanimada la Host Natural- por cierto Money-sempai ¿y Mori-sempai?- consulta mirando para todos lados

-llegara tarde, hoy tiene practica con el club de Kendo- menciona sonriente

-¿es por eso que Kyouya-sempai tampoco esta?- mencionan los gemelos de forma unísona, saliendo de la nada

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-consulta Haruhi sin entender

-probablemente Kyouya-sempai haya ido a buscar a Mori-sempai- responde Kaoru

-y a lo mejor se pierden en un rincón oscuro de camino aquí- menciona de forma picara Hikaru, quien consigue moes como unica respuesta

······················································ En las practicas de Kendo ···············································

Las prácticas del club de kendo ya han terminado, y los muchachos salen en dirección a los camarines para cambiarse, entre ellos, el joven alto y moreno, quien ve acercándosele, un joven mas bajo de lentes.

Las palabras se hacen pocas para describir la alucinante situación, una sola mirada basta para que ambos entiendan la naturaleza de dicho encuentro, el de lentes camina guiando al moreno, quien le sigue sin molestarse. Al llegar a un sector desolado, donde solo una muralla sirve de proteccion, ante los arboles y pasto que les rodea. Al llegar a dicho escondite, las miradas se enfrentan sin que ninguno reaccione ante esta, pero es el joven de lentes quien toma la iniciativa, acercandose al otro, para parar a escasos centímetros del otro, casi tocando sus torsos, levanta la mirada para enfrentar al otro.

-¿y ahora que?- consulta sin romper el contacto visual, pero el otro no responde solo actua

Las manos fuertes se elevan, para con una apretar el otro cuerpo contra el suyo, elevando la otra hasta el ahora rostro sonrojado, retirando con cuidado los lentes, dejandolos con suavidad en el suave pasto verde. Las miradas se sostienen, Kyouya se sabe vulnerable ante la presencia de Mori, pero aun asi intenta mantener su orgullo, en vano, ya que su cuerpo se estremece ante la sola mirada del otro, este nota la expectación, y decide actuar, se acerca para primero rozar los labios del menor, para posteriormente besarle. El enor se aferra al cuello del otro, consiguiendo asi mas cercania, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cerrados, son un espectáculo que nadie ha visto jamas, ni siquiera su rubio amigo a presenciado, el beso se extiende en tiempo y en pasion, pero mori entreabre los ojos, ya que su experto instinto le alerta, una presencia desconocida se acerca, cortando al instante el beso, Kyouya le ve preocupado, pero como costumbre, el otro no habla solo toma los lentes del pasto y se los coloca de forma suave, viendole directo a los ojos, susurrándole:

-"después seguimos"- el de lentes descifra la situación, retirandose del lugar, para encontrarse con…

- Kasanoda-san…-murmura al ver al heredero de la yakuza

- hola, Ootori-san, digame ¿ha visto a Morinozuka-sempai?- Kyouya se siente nervioso, por algun motivo aquella conversación no le daba buena espina

- yo mismo le buscaba, Kasanoda ^^ -sonrie con su clasica mirada de chico bueno

- ah!...bueno si le ve, digale que lo busco- fue todo, hizo una reverencia y se fue

- s-si…- un dejo de preocupación quedo en su mirada, ¿Por qué le buscaba? Y aun mas importante ¿Por qué aquello le preocupaba?

**************************** en el Host ***********************************

- kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucha el grito de una clienta- Tamaki-sama como dice eso!!!! /////, yo no puedo ser mas hermosa que Afrodita XDD- chilla una clienta de Tamaki a lo que el otro solo sonrie

Etto, no creen que ya se demoro mucho Mori-sempai, hace rato que el club de

kendo acabo- menciona preocupada la host natural

Entonces es verdad – menciona serio Hikaru- si se perdio con Mori-sempai-

concluye al unisono con su hermano Kaoru

- kyaaaaaaaaa ¡!!! ¿Qué estaran haciendo esos dos??!!! Moeeeeeeeeeee- grita una, la ilusion del yaoi era muy poderosa, ya que eran los unicos que si se habian besado ( a diferencia de los gemelos) siendo un pareja aun mas deseable

-miren alli llegan!!!!!! Kawaiii, vienen de la mano!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita una, ante un MOE general, y en efecto amos cruzan las puertas tomados de la mano

-lamento la demora, pero nos entretuvimos durante el camino – sonrie con fingida sinceridad Kyouya, ante las llamas del moe de sus queridas clientas, mientras Mori desviaba la mirada hacia Tamaki, quien sonreia feliz

- Kyouya- menciona el Host Salvaje- sueltame- fue todo lo que dijo, ante la mirada atonita de Kyouya, quien obedece sin mas, viendo como el otro se va hasta donde Honey sentandose a su lado como si nada, instintivamente, Kyouya le sigue con la mirada, para luego retirarse sin mas, ante la preocupada mirada de las clientas

- oe, ¿que fue eso??- consulta Kaoru, a lo que Hikaru responde

- creo que a Mori-sempai le molesto el que se tomaran de la mano- juntan sus cabezas en pose pensativa

-claro, Mori-sempai tiene un poco de vergüenza a diferencia de Kyouya-sempai- menciona Haruhi quien sirve el café

- etto…Kyouya?- consulta el Host King, a su Okaa-san, quien solo veia como se prendia su computador – ¿sabes? Tengo la leve impresión de que algo te preocupa, dime, ¿Qué te sucede?- Tamaki ve directo a Kyouya quien solo responde, negando con la cabeza – vamos!!! Otoo-san sabe que Okaa-san esta preocupada!!!- se enfada infantilmente el Host

- Tamaki – habla suave y pausado dirigendose a su amigo – no te enojaras por lo que te dire? – consulta sin verle

-por supuesto que no me enojare, soy tu amigo ^^ - le afirma con una sonrisa

- bueno, pues, creo que yo…creo que …me estoy enamorando…pero…no estoy seguro- responde viendo de reojo a Tamaki, quien tiene la boca abierta de sorpresa- y bien?? ¿no quiere saber de quien?- le consulta

-haiii????, etto….si dimelo- reacciona a duras penas

- de Mori-sempai…-guarda silencio esperando una reaccion

- me lo temia…se te notaba, y si, te estas enamorando, eso te lo aseguro- le responde

sonriente

- suponia que lo sabias, solo para esto eres inteligente- sonrie de forma triste

- no te entristescas, yo te ayudare ^^….te aseguro que terminaran juntos- sonrie triunfante el host

-okis…si asi lo dices- sonreia ante la idiotes de su amigo, pero en el fondo lo creia imposible…Mori-sempai jamas podria amarlo, eso lo sabia bien, puesto que tenia sospechas de que era otro a quien amaba…

to be continued….


End file.
